


The Extra Mile

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auditions can be tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extra Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Extra Mile  
> Pairing: Cooper Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Auditions can be tough.  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Glee, Cooper/Kurt - "casting couch" roleplay.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"You're obviously quite talented, Mr Hummel, but so are a lot of other young actors. I'm afraid that playing Officer Krupke in a high school production isn't quite the experience we're looking for. The role we're casting will be bigger and demand more acting skills. Your singing won't be enough to land the part."

Kurt looks down and clasps his hands in front of him. "I can play this part, Mr Anderson. I'd be happy to read again, try a different take on it. Please, I just need to get my foot in the door to prove what I can do."

"Look at me."

Kurt looks up and Cooper smiles.

"I do like actors who are prepared to go that extra mile." He stands and walks behind Kurt, letting his hand brush Kurt's ass. He presses himself against Kurt and looks over his shoulder, pointing at the script. "See this line here, we need to see Ryan's vulnerability and I think you could have made a different choice on that line."

Kurt tries the line again, stammering over the final word when Cooper kisses his neck.

"That was better. Try again, you need to be aware of the other actors around you." Cooper slides his hand down to Kurt's belt, pleased when Kurt says the line just the way he wants. He kisses Kurt's neck again loving the way Kurt tilts his head. "It's clear you take direction well. How badly do you want this part?"

"Very badly. I guess I don't have the right look or something because a lot of the time I don't even get an audition but I want to play Ryan. I understand how nervous he must have been coming out. His story is so close to mine."

Cooper turns Kurt round to face him. "We don't necessarily have to cast a gay actor to play a gay character but your experiences might help you in the emotional scenes. Ryan will have a partner. Have you ever done a sex scene?"

Kurt shakes his head.

"Everyone has a first time on screen, Mr Hummel. I'll just need a small preview today. Kneel for me."

Kurt doesn't respond so Cooper leans in and kisses him quickly. "You're free to leave if you don't want the part."

"No I do. I want it."

Cooper takes Kurt's hand and presses it against his erection. "Take care of this and I'll be in a much better mood for your second audition."

Kurt kneels down and his hands shake when he tries to open the button on Cooper's jeans.

"I hope you'll be a little less clumsy when you've got your mouth on my cock. Take your time and don't let the fact that any number of actors and actresses would get on their knees for me distract you in any way. The part is yours if you do this well. I'm getting bored with my current cocksucker anyway. He's getting clingy."

Kurt takes a breath and gets the button open this time. He pulls the zipper down and presses his lips to Cooper's shaft, through the thin material of his boxers. He can do this, it's not like Cooper isn't gorgeous. He looks up and Cooper smiles down at him. He pulls the boxers down a little and pushes them down with the jeans where they bunch around Cooper's thighs. He leans in but Cooper stops him.

"Hang on a second."

Kurt sits back on his heels and Cooper kicks off his shoes and discards his boxers and jeans. He crosses the room and sits on the couch. Then Cooper crooks his finger. When Kurt goes to stand Cooper shakes his head. "On your hands and knees."

Kurt tries his best to look sultry while crawling the small distance to the couch. He stops when he reaches Cooper and kneels up again, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Should I undress."

"No need. I won't be returning the favour."

Kurt nods. He wishes Cooper would kiss him again but he just leans back and spreads his legs. Kurt scooches forward and licks the tip of Cooper's cock. He swirls his tongue around the head and then takes him in his mouth. Cooper's only feedback is a small groan. Kurt licks and sucks, hoping that Cooper likes what he's doing. He strokes Cooper's cock and licks his balls slowly. Cooper spreads his legs a little wider so Kurt slows his strokes too, trying to time what he's doing with his hand to the speed of his tongue. When he teases the spot below the head of Cooper's cock with his tongue that gets a reaction and Cooper thrusts upwards.

"Good. Just focus on that."

Kurt does it again and closes his lips round the head. Cooper sits up and puts his hand on the back of Kurt's head. He holds Kurt's head in place and thrusts again. Then he pushes Kurt back and stands up. He steps in between Kurt's knees and pushes his cock into Kurt's mouth. Kurt almost gags but relaxes into Cooper's thrusts and lets him take control. Cooper's a little rough but it feels good. When he cups the back of Kurt's head again, Kurt closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of Cooper fucking his mouth. Cooper looks down at him and says good boy. The endearment makes this so much better and when Cooper's thrusts slow Kurt braces himself. Cooper comes in his mouth and pulls his cock free, wiping it on Kurt's lip.

"Swallow."

Kurt does and Cooper kneels and kisses him. "Congratulations you got the part."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later, on your knees again when you let me fuck you. This role could mean big things so I'm sure you'll be extremely grateful."

Kurt wipes his mouth. "I'm very grateful for the opportunity, sir."

Later on when they're making dinner, Cooper kisses Kurt quickly on the cheek. "Thanks for indulging me. The hand tremor was a nice touch."

"You know you don't have to write pretend scripts to get me on my knees, Coop."

"I know but you're the star in this relationship. Once your show goes into syndication you'll be making a fortune. The fantasy makes me feel like I matter."

Kurt hugs his boyfriend. "You matter to me. I'm sorry you got typecast from advertising but I'm never not going to want to be with you. I love you and you know I get off on feeling used."

"Love you too, Kurt. I've got a few ideas for the next script."

"You're actually pretty good at writing. Maybe a change of direction would be good."

Cooper blushes. "You're just saying that because I have sex with you."

"Honestly, cross my heart, your writing is good. It's better than some of the stuff I have to say on screen. Just don't make it an alien invasion script again because I couldn't stop laughing which ruined the fantasy."

Cooper laughs. "No aliens, I promise. Now pay attention before the potatoes boil over."

"Whatever you say, Mr Director."


End file.
